Dreamland Wedding
by LegendDarkEmpress
Summary: Join MK, Amoria, and DMK as they fight Queen Chrysalis. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm officaially back! I am going to try and pose something new about every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. Now, because I felt like it and don't care how much you will flame me for this... I made a song fiction towards Meta Knight and my OC, Princess Amoria Wisdom. NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU FLAME I WILL NOT TAKE THIS STORY DOWN! Now to begin... But first... This song doesn't belong to me, it belongs to who ever made My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The same goes to Meta Knight, Kirby, Tiff, and a few others. Enjoy!

( Music to This Day Aria from MLP:FIM plays)

The screen appears on Castle DeDeDe, with a large sphere around it. The screen focuses on a door and it zooms in.

Meta Knight is seen picking up a rose and putting it in his suit.

( _This day is going to be perfect. The kind of day of which I dreamed, since I was small )_

He smirks and his eyes glow red causing some manikins to bow before him.

(_ All those armor loving bores, say I look great in uniform. What they DON'T know is that I have fooled them all! )_

He looks in the mirror and where the reflection of Meta Knight should be instead it is Kirby!

A blue crystal appears with the REAL Meta Knight running, covered in scars and scratches.

( _This day was going to be perfect. _)

Meta Knight is seen looking at a wall, with Dark Meta Knight next to him. DMK puts a hand on MK's shoulder to make him feel better.

( _The kind of day of which I dreamed, since I was small. But, instead of having cake, with all my friends to celebrate my wedding bells may never ring for me at all )_

Meta Knight looks down sadly while Dark Meta Knight looks for an exit.

( _I care not a thing about the ring! I won't partake in any cake!_ )

Kirby/Meta Knight kicks a table with a basket of flowers to the floor.

( _ Vows, well I'll be lying when I say… _)

Kirby puts a hand under the chin of a female manikin that has a green outfit.

( _ That, " Through any kind of weather I'll want us to be together." The truth is I don't care for her at all! _)

He throws off the flower that the manikin had on and crushes it.

( _No I do not love the Bride! For my heart is dead inside! But I still want her to be.. ) _

Kirby looks in the mirror at his pink puffball reflection and his eyes are full of rage.

( **_MINE! _**)

Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight appear running from a large swarm of bats.

( _ We must escape before it's too late! Find a way to save the day! Hope I'll be lying if I say, _)

Dark Meta Knight points east and the two run that way. 

( _ I don't fear that I may lose her to one who wants to use her! _)

They come upon an old mine cart. Meta Knight ruses to it and starts pushing looking at the light that means freedom.

( _Not care for, love, and cherish her each day! _ )

Meta Knight looks up in defeat and cries.

( _For I so love the bride. Oh in my heart, she does reside. _) 

Dark Meta Knight smiles and helps Meta Knight into the cart and pushes it.

( _Oh, Princess Amoria. I'll soon be by your siiiiiiide! _) 

The cart goes into a large spiral and a cliff appears and the two open their wings and fly to safety. 

Doors open showing a wedding seen with the fake Meta Knight at the alter and Galacta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight as the best men, and Tiff, Lady Like, and Ribbon as the Bridesmaids. Amoria walks down the isle wearing a long white wedding dress, while her eyes are a strange green color.

( _Finally, the moment has arrived! For me, to take a very, lucky, bride_ )

Amoria had a sad look on her face as she stands next to FAKE Meta Knight.

REAL Meta Knight appears and races towards a patch of light with Dark Meta Knight right behind him.

( _ Oh the wedding we wont make! She'll end up marrying a fake! Princess Amoria will be- _)

Amoria looks at FAKE Meta Knight, while real Meta Knight cries up to the sky.

( _Mine, all Mine. Hahahahaa! ) _

So here are the roles as too who plays as who.

Meta Knight - Shining Armor

Princess Amoria Wisdom ( OC ) – Princess Cadence

Dark Meta Knight – Twilight Sparkle

Kirby – Fake Shining Armor

Just so that you know next episode will be Amoria vs. Tiff for Meta Knight's love. Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the female version of This Day Aria. Everything goes to their respected owners.

( Music to This Day Aria from MLP:FIM plays)

The screen appears on Castle DeDeDe, with a large sphere around it. The screen focuses on a door and it zooms in.

Princess Amoria is seen picking up a rose and putting it in her dress.

( _This day is going to be perfect. The kind of day of which I dreamed, since I was small )_

She smirks and her hands glow red causing some manikins to bow before her.

(_ Everybody will gather round, say I look lovely in my gown. What they DON'T know is that I have fooled them all! )_

She looks in the mirror and where the reflection of Amoria should be instead it is Tiff!

A blue crystal appears with the REAL Amoria running, covered in scars and scratches.

( _This day was going to be perfect. _)

Amoria is seen looking at a wall, with Dark Meta Knight next to her. DMK puts a hand on Amoria's shoulder to make her feel better.

( _The kind of day of which I dreamed, since I was small. But, instead of having cake, with all my friends to celebrate my wedding bells may never ring for me at all )_

Amoria looks down sadly while Dark Meta Knight looks for an exit.

( _I could care less about the dress! I won't partake in any cake!_ )

Tiff/Amoria kicks a table with a basket of flowers to the floor.

( _ Vows, well I'll be lying when I say… _)

Tiff puts a hand under the chin of a male manikin that has a green outfit.

( _ That, " Through any kind of weather I'll want us to be together." The truth is I don't care for her at all! _)

She throws off the flower that the manikin had on and crushes it.

( _No I do not love the groom! In my heart there is no room! But I still want him to be.. ) _

Tiff looks in the mirror at her Cappy reflection and her eyes are full of rage.

( **_MINE! _**)

Amoria and Dark Meta Knight appear running from a large swarm of bats.

( _ We must escape before it's too late! Find a way to save the day! Hope I'll be lying if I say, _)

Dark Meta Knight points east and the two run that way.

( _ I don't fear that I may lose him to one who wants to use him! _)

They come upon an old mine cart. Amoria ruses to it and starts pushing looking at the light that means freedom.

( _Not care for, love, and cherish him each day! _ )

Amoria looks up in defeat and cries.

( _For I so love the groom. For I also love the groom. All my thoughts he does consume. _)

Dark Meta Knight smiles and helps Amoria into the cart and pushes it.

( _Oh, Meta Knight. I'll soon be there very sooooooon! _)

The cart goes into a large spiral and a cliff appears and the two open their wings and fly to safety.

Doors open showing a wedding seen with a hypnotized Meta Knight at the alter and Galacta Knight, Knuckle Joe, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight as the best men, and Serica, Malinda(OC), Zelena(OC), and Ribbon as the Bridesmaids. Amoria walks down the isle wearing a long white wedding dress.

( _Finally, the moment has arrived! For me, to be one lucky bride._)

Meta Knight looks at Tiff as his eyes are a bright green.

Amoria appears and races towards a patch of light with Dark Meta Knight right behind her.

( _ Oh the wedding we wont make! He'll end up marrying a fake! Meta Knight will be- _)

Meta Knight looks at Tiff, while Amoria cries up to the sky.

( _Mine, all Mine. Hahahahaa! ) _

And that people is what I think of Tiff X Meta Knight.

Meta Knight – Shining Armor

Amoria - Princess Cadence

Dark Meta Knight – Twilight Sparkle

Tiff- Queen Chrysalis

Ok, So that you know, I am going to make " A Canterlot Wedding " Kirby version to make you all happy. So, I am going to need a few days or so to get it done. Also, so sorry for not being on so much. But, there will be a small plot twist to the story. So that you know, it involves a certain Changeling.


End file.
